Mi Pequeña Princesa
by ope-hana
Summary: Ella era una niña multimillonaria, y como era demasiada rica era demasiado egoísta, excéntrica, narcisista, maleducada, despreocupada etc. Pero un día su abuelo contrata a un "consejero personal especializado"
1. Chapter 1

***los personajes son de Hiro mashima**

***N/A: Juvia sera menor que Laxus por 5 años.**

** espero que les guste y espero criticas y ver si les gusta la idea.**

**Este sera mi nueva pareja Crack. Después haré otra de Sting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<strong>

Ella era una niña multimillonaria, y como era demasiada rica era demasiado egoísta, excéntrica, narcisista, maleducada, despreocupada etc. Pero un día su abuelo contrata a un "consejero personal especializado"

Ella como toda niña mimada, solo tiene 14 años… que por su edad su cuerpo está en desarrollo, pero su actitud y su forma de ser hacia que todos le cayeran mal. Se llama Juvia, tiene el pelo azul celeste los ojos color azul zafiro, y la piel blanca como una muñeca de porcelana.

El solo tenía 19 años empezaba a ir a la universidad, pero la suspendió ya que decidió buscar un trabajo para ayudar a su abuelo. Se llama Laxus su forma es más altanera y un poco arrogante y considerado un playboy.

Esta historia de amor, romance, drama, humor y confort empezara cuando el abuelo de juvia contrate al nieto de su mayordomo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de HIRO MASHIMA

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentro…<strong>

— Laxus… responde, ¿cómo es que te saliste de la escuela a medio semestre?— decía un viejo hablando por teléfono.

— viejo… no era mi intención, solo… ya no quiero seguir estudiando, regreso para la casa- dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono

— laxus, no… _¡laxus!- el viejo checo el teléfono y vio que la otra persona había colgado.

El viejo se puso a caminar en una enorme casa estilo clásico, después de pasar varios pasillos y cuartos, encontró el cuarto correspondiente.

— señor, se le hace tarde para su reunión de directivos…

— siempre tan puntual Makarov, ya estoy listo ¿y mi nieta?

Makarov al escuchar lo que le dijo su amo, puso una cara de fastidio y dijo — ella ya está en la escuela…

— ¿escuela? Pensé que no iba a ir, con eso de que ya me odia por no darle permiso para irse a Francia….

— no señor, ella ya está en la escuela, ¿le digo algo señor?

— dime

— esa chiquilla se está descontrolando…

— uff, lo sé, por eso se le dará un mayordomo personal…

— otro señor….

— ¿este será el numero…?

— 19

— ¿19?

— sí señor, 19 en tan solo estos dos años

— vaya hace dos años no necesitaba pero ahora…— el señor respira profundo — bueno ¿y qué le voy hacer?

— esta vez hay que contratar a alguien mayor que ella o que tenga la misma edad?

— me encargare de eso señor.

* * *

><p>Ella caminaba por los pasillos ignorando a cualquier ruido y miradas, ella solo seguía hacia la cafetería a pesar de ser la más rica de la escuela, ella no salía hablar con los demás por que para ella no merecían su tiempo. La mayoría de las chicas no le hablaban por varias cosas… una de ellas es que su comportamiento era la de una princesa lo que quería se lo daban y si no le daban luego las cosas hacia un berrinche. Se llama Juvia es una adolescente de 14 años, tiene el pelo de color azul celeste, su piel es como de porcelana, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro, y para acabar es multimillonaria…<p>

— hola, Luce ¡no podré ir contigo a Francia… el abuelo no me dio permiso!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, sabes que el vestido que te gusto se venderá por allá, y así poder recorrer los demás lugares para comprar más ropa…

— lo sé, pero tengo un plan… ya veraz

Lucy heartfilia, es su mejor amiga de Juvia es igual de millonaria pero no tanto como juvia, ambas se conocen desde el jardín de niños, ambas tiene varias cosas en común.

* * *

><p>En el aeropuerto, venia bajando del avión un joven de pelo rubio, el salió del aeropuerto y reviso su celular, miro que tenía diez llamadas pérdidas de su abuelo y que estaba entrando un mensaje que decía: <em><strong>Ven a mí trabajo te espero<strong>_.

El tomo un taxi y dio la dirección. Cuando llego al lugar vio que la casa era demasiada grande de lo que recordaba, había cambiado mucho en doce años, la casa ahora en la entrada había varios guardias y la entrada era como la entrada de un parque, los guardias lo dejaron pasar por decir que era el nieto de makarov, había cambiado mucho la casa, y estaban unas hectáreas de más.

Después de caminar por el largo jardín llego al patio, enfrente esta la casa, su abuelo lo esperaba afuera cosa que cuando lo ve, lo agarra por las orejas diciendo

— ¿Por qué diablos te regresaste?

— lo siento, pero viejo ya no quiero estar separado de usted, ya han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que lo vi.

— laxus… no creo que sea por eso y no fueron cinco años tan solo han pasado cinco semanas que te acabo de ver… y si no es por mas siempre vienes cada mes…

— ok, viejo pero ya no quiero estudiar prefiero trabajar para ahorrar y así viajar donde yo quiera…

— ¿Qué? Si tan solo quieres viajar no es suficiente cuando te vas a la escuela y cuando vienes a visitarme…

— no me refiero a eso abuelo, me refiero a ir a más lugares, conocer personas de otro mundo, conocer las culturas del mundo

— para eso tienes que estudiar, y ser alguien de éxito…

— cuando logre eso, ya seré viejo como tu

-¡laxus!

— por cierto ¿y la princesa?

— la señorita no está, está en la escuela, ¿Por qué hasta ahora preguntas por ella?

— curiosidad, siempre que vengo a visitarte escucho que está peleando con los demás sirvientes o con su abuelo…

— ya pasaron casi doce años que no lo has visto ¿verdad?

— y ni me interesa… no quiero y ni necesito de ella…

— antes, cuando eran niños jugaban juntos…

— eso era cuando yo tenía 6 años

* * *

><p>En la casa de Heartfilia,<p>

— entonces, este es plan para mañana, le dirás a mi abuelo que pasare el fin de semana contigo, ya nosotras nos vamos de pinta a Francia

— todo se escucha bien pero hay algo que no encaja…

— dime

— no se dará cuenta cuando uses la tarjeta de crédito

— sí, pero cuando eso pase ya estaremos en Francia y será cuando llegue el estado de cuentas…

— bueno, si es así, ok

* * *

><p>En la mansión<p>

— señor, la tarjeta de la señorita loxar confirmo una compra de boletos hacia Francia…

— creo que voy a tener que suspender algunas tarjetas… ¿ya buscaste un mayordomo?

— los de la agencia dice que no tiene a ninguno disponible, menos un adolescente…

— estos niños de ahora… por cierto ¿me he enterado que tu hijo dejo la escuela…?

— ese crio… dice que quiere trabajar para poder viajar… un estúpido sueño que tiene ahora…

— ¿trabajar?

— si señor…

— creo que ya tengo el mayordomo…

— qué piensa hacer señor…

— ya lo veraz… ¿Dónde está?

— laxus se acaba de ir, espere le diré a los guardias que no lo dejen ir

* * *

><p>laxus ya había salido iba caminando en medio de la calle cuando una limusina venia llegando, él se hace un lado y ve que la limusina se para, alguien se asoma y le avienta dinero, el al ver que le dieron limosna se molesta y les grita — idiota no te pedí limosna<p>

Alguien se baja del carro…

— ¿idiota…? si no vienes por limosna, ¿qué haces cerca de mi casa?— toda molesta

Laxus al verla y ver que ella ha cambiado, ya no era la niña que siempre cuidaba a los 6 años era una adolescente demasiada mimada…

— ¿o acaso viniste a pedir trabajo?

— nada de eso,— después de decir eso empezó a caminar.

Juvia se lo quedo viendo pero no lo reconoció, ella subió a su carro cuando su chofer le dijo — ya ha crecido…— juvia al escuchar eso se quedó confusa

— ¿crecido? ¿Quién?

— no se acuerda señorita….— pauso — es Laxus el nieto del mayordomo Makarov

Juvia al escuchar eso se quedó paralizada, se bajó con rapidez del auto y grito —¡ hey callejero…!

Laxus al escuchar eso se molestó y se dio media vuelta para ir donde esta ella…

— ¿callejero?

— donde están tus modales…

— ¿modales?— laxus lo dijo confundido

— hola…—juvia le sonríe — ha pasado mucho tiempo… laxus— después de decir eso lo abraza

Laxus se siente más confundido ella lo abrazo… no sabía qué hacer si corresponder el abrazo o separarla…

Juvia sintió como unas manos la separaban, alzo la mirada extrañada

—no te confundas niña…- lo dijo con una voz fria

Laxus se alejó de ella, sabía lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía pero no se lo iba a decir… era resentimiento, ya que en los primeros años le mando varios emails, cartas y hasta la llamo pero ella nunca respondió.

Juvia al sentir que Laxus la ignoro y que no correspondió su abrazo sincero, se subió al carro. Estaba extraña en todo el camino cosa que lo noto el chofer, ella quería saber ¿el por qué no le correspondió su abrazo? cuando llego a su casa subió rápido a su cuarto ignorando todo.

Laxus caminaba por las calles recordando todo lo que paso hace un rato — ¿porque ella actuó así…?— se preguntaba así mismo —fue ella quien pidió que no la molestara…

* * *

><p>espero comentarios para ver como quedo y como se desarrollara la historia...<p>

Gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: hiro mashima

* lo siento por apenas actualizar. ya que he tenido ciertos problemas familiares. ah por cierto algunos de los fics empezare a finalizarlos a si que si quieren un fic de juvia con cierto personaje no duden en pedírmelo.

gracias por leerme :-)

* * *

><p>Juvia no entendía el por qué su antiguo amigo se portó frio con ella… solo sabía que aquella persona había cambiado. Juvia estaba de tan mal humor que cada criada que iba a dejarle lo que encargaba terminaba despedida, realmente quería alejarse de ahí, se sentía un poco humillada y estúpida.<p>

El fin de semana llego; las cosas salieron como ella lo planeo, estaban en una boutique en Francia paseando por las hermosas calles, en fin era lo único que la alegrara.

En la casa de los loxar, se encontraba Laxus con su abuelo y dueño de la casa teniendo una conversación.

—¿Me dijo tu abuelo que quieres trabajar para poder viajar? —interrogo el viejo

—Si —viendo al abuelo de juvia

—me parece bien que quieras conocer el mundo —sonrió—, pero… si quieres trabajar yo te daré el trabajo con una buena paga —viendo a rubio, que tenía una cara de sorprendido —y hasta un bono extra

—Soy todo oído —sonrió

—Pero con una condición —dijo el abuelo de juvia. Ese comentario hizo que laxus empezara a sentir frio.

—¿Cuál? —alarmado contesto

—no será un problema, al contrario es algo bueno —mostrando una risa macabra. —que no tienes derecho a renunciar

—no se preocupe, solo denme ese contrato —ansioso sonreía

El abuelo de laxus, le dio los papeles a su hijo para que firmara, laxus leyó el contrato y no vio nada malo en el dichoso papel.

—entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer? —cuestión el rubio

—Mañana empiezas a ser el nuevo instructor de juvia —sonrió de lado a lado

Laxus al escuchar eso quedo en shock viendo al abuelo y a su nuevo patrón.

—no, eso no —exclamo

—Ya firmaste —claro su abuelo

—sí, pero yo pensaba que sería un jardinero o chófer pero no instructor de esa mocosa.

—laxus —grito su abuelo —tú mismo tuviste la culpa por no preguntar y ya no te puedes echar para atrás ¡ya firmaste!

—bueno laxus mi nieta esta en tus manos

Juvia llego en la noche a su casa, como venía cansada evito a su abuelo y al personal les dio órdenes que si la despertaban todos estarían despedidos. Para su abuelo fue lo mejor que ella haya dicho eso, ya que se evitaba el decirle que ya tiene nuevo instructor.

Al día siguiente se tenía que ir a la escuela, bajo con su uniforme, desayuno sola, y evitando por completo a su abuelo, ya que no quería que se diera cuenta que traía nuevos accesorios. El chófer la llevo a la escuela.

Laxus tenía que llegar a las 7:00 am para instalarse y ver cómo se trabajaba, cuando llega y ve el auto salir, cosa que siguió en su camino.

Cuando llego; se enteró que juvia ya se había marchado y que tenía que ir en la tarde para ir a traerla, y el tiempo que tenía podía ponerse al tanto de la casa.

El observaba como de grande era la casa, la bodega que estaba al final del jardín pequeño, la piscina, el área de entretenimiento, el área de ejercicio, y el jardín enorme.

Ya se acercaba la hora para ir a traerla, por el trafico llego 10 minutos tarde, cuando llego se fue a buscarla en la escuela que asistía. Todos se lo quedaban viendo, ya que llevaba un esmoquin.

Recorrió por media escuela y no la encontró, cuando por el área del jardín ella se encontraba ahí, leyendo un libro, se iba acerando cuando escucha una conversación de unas chicas que estaban ahí.

—ya viste a la princesa —con una voz burlona—, de que hoy no vino su mejor amiga no tiene con quien hablar.

Laxus vio a juvia que tenia un libro en las manos; y unos audífonos en los oídos. Era obvio que estaba escuchando música. Ella de lejos se veía triste y sola.

Las chicas se acercaron a donde ella estaba

—juvia ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estas tan sola? —dijo una de ellas con una preocupación mas fingida.

Juvia alzo la mirada y con una sonrisa fingida contesto —no estoy sola —sonrió—. Siempre me ha gustado disfrutar un libro sin ruido ni personas que me interrumpan —retomando su lectura

—no quieres que te acompañemos —aclaro la otra chica

—no se los estoy pidiendo —sonrió de nuevo—, yo solo quiero disfrutar mi libro y si me disculpan ustedes me están des-concentrando —hizo una mueca de molestia mientras seguía con su lectura

Las chicas pasaron cerca de laxus

—que creída —comento una

—solo le hablo por que mi papá quiere hacer negocios con su papá —aclaro la otra. —igualmente —comento la otra.

Laxus se acerco a su antigua amiga; se sentó a un lado de ella, sin decirle nada. Ella al ver que alguien estaba a su lado, lo ignoro por completo hasta que el pregunto algo

—¿Por qué tan sola?

Reconoció a esa voz. Quería voltear enseguida; ella hizo como que no escucho ese comentario, y siguió con su lectura. Pero ese aroma que desprendía aquel sujeto la hacia querer voltear. Laxus solo la observaba, como era ignorado por esta. Quería reprenderla pero noto que ella tenia la curiosidad de voltear así que pregunto algo que haría que ella volteara

—¿nos vamos?

Juvia volteo enseguida y al ver a laxus que sonreía con una cara de burla

—¿tu? —sorprendida lo dijo.

—vayámonos —levantándose de aquel lugar

—no espera —grito—. ¿tu que haces aquí?

—yo —haciéndose el confundido—. Ah creo o sera por que tu abuelo me contrato —lo dijo muy calmado

—¿mi abuelo? ¿Cuándo? —cuestiono irritada

—hace un día

Ella al escuchar eso; saca su celular y se pone a marcar. Para su desgracia no le contestan así que se va al auto. Laxus suspiro sabia que iba a hacer un tedioso y largo día.

En el camino ella no dijo nada. El solo se dedico a conducir, no le gustaba la idea de ser a niñera de la excéntrica niña pelo celeste. Pero la paga era buena, que mas podía pedir.

Al llegar a la mansión se bajo del carro apresurada se dirigió al despacho de su abuelo. Su abuelo disfrutaba de un trago de vino cuando vio a entrar a juvia toda molesta,suspiro ya sabia que iba a tener una conversación larga

—¡abuelo! ¿como es que el nieto de makarov va a ser mi chófer?

En ese momento que laxus entraba se quedo molesto por aquel comentario de juvia

—¿chófer? Yo que sepa se me contrato como un instructor

—para mi es un chófer —retándolo con la mirada

Su abuelo vio a makarov que entraba.

—juvia contrólate; a laxus lo contrate por que tu despediste a cada uno de los que mandaba la agencia, y cuando solicite otro me dijeron que no tenían a ningún disponible

—eso no me importa —bufo—. Lo que no quiero que el —señalo—. Sea mi creado

—no soy un creado —corrigió laxus retándola de nuevo

Ella solo lo miro con coraje.

—juvia entiende que no tienes derecho en reclamarme —aclaro su abuelo—. Tu te lo ganaste al desobedecerme

—¿desobedecerte? —cuestiono confusa

—si. Te dije que no tenias permiso de salir de la ciudad e hiciste todo lo contrario

—no se de que me hablas —fingiendo inocencia

—de que te fuiste a Francia —viendo a juvia que se ponía nerviosa—, no lo niegues

Laxus al escuchar eso hace un sonido y una mueca de reprobación

—esta bien. Si, si fui a Francia pero esto es diferente —cambiando el tema

—así que no te quejes. Y si no es mucha molestia tengo muchas cosas que hacer retírate —dijo el anciano mientras daba por terminada la conversación.

Los dos jóvenes salieron primero. Makarov se quedo con el abuelo.

—aunque te hayan contratado como instructor para mi seras un sirviente —lo dijo molesta mientras se alejaba.

Laxus la mira con desprecio, y solo suspira. Realmente iba a hacer duro trabajar en esa casa….

—¿crees que siga enojada con el? —comento el abuelo de makarov viendo la ventana

—el que sigue dolido es mi nieto —aclaro makarov

—vaya, sabes el por que uno hace las cosas

—lo se, pero espero que tu nieta te perdone al quitarle su único amigo

al decir eso makarov se retira del lugar.


End file.
